


My Mate!

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Kirk's Omega [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 17:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21060641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	My Mate!

Everyone was rushing to their respective stations all at once. You did what you that was best and rushed to Uhura, both you and Jim running side by side. You were thankful for your shot, although you were still feeling the effects of being so close to him.

It was worse for Kirk, having not had time to get any type of shot from Bones. 

The second the two of you were on the Bridge, Kirk began communicating with the planet you were approaching. They had received a distress signal, and he had to choose who to send to the planet. He was having too much of an issue to go himself, but having you on board was making it worse. “Alright, Spock, Ensign Y/N, and Bones will go down first.” 

Your head whipped around at that. “B-But sir.” Usually Ensigns didn’t go down until after the first year abroad. 

“I need Uhura up here.” He explained, wiping his face. “It’ll be easy work.” He didn’t know who he was trying to calm most. 

Swallowing, you nodded, unsure what the hell he was thinking. You chewed on your lip as you listened to everything that was said. 

* * *

Before you knew what was happening, you were on the planet, Spock on one side, Leonard on the other.

“He’s out of his goddamn mind.” Leonard mumbled as he held a tricorder. 

Spock was also holding one, waiting for the first spot of life. “I am unsure what the Captain was thinking as well.” 

You rolled your eyes. “As much as I’d rather be on the ship, can we talk about how mental he is another time?!” You snapped. “I just hope I know this language.” You muttered to yourself. 

About ten more minutes of walking, you all heard people walking. Leonard moved so that he was slightly in front of you, his protectiveness coming out.

You were grateful but it wasn’t in your nature to hide behind someone. 

The group of people came up to you three and one immediately started talking. You stepped forward to begin translating, but that was the last you remember. 

* * *

They had all your vitals up on screen, as they always did when crew were outside of the ship during a mission. When yours flashed, indicating a problem, Kirk stood quickly.

“Mr. Sulu, what’s going on?” He demanded as he stared at the screen. 

“McCoy to Kirk.” They family heard the distress call. “McCoy to anyone!” 

It was Uhura that snapped out of it first. “What’s going on down there? Ensign Y/N’s vitals are going haywire.”

“Y/N’s been taken. We need backup NOW. It was not a distress signal.” Bones was freaking out. 

Spock spoke next. “They seem to have taken her in the forest.” 

“Scotty, get them up here, now!” Kirk ordered. He began pacing, trying to think straight, and failing. His heart was racing, and he felt faint. 

Scotty did as he was asked, teaming up with all the transporting team. 

Bones slammed his fist down as he found himself on the ship. “Dammit Jim!” He stood and both him and Spock raced to the Bridge. 

As soon as they were in sight, he started on. “What the hell happened down there? How did they take her?!” He demanded. 

“Jim, what's going on?” Bones asked, noting the look of his captain. 

“My mate was just kidnapped!” He yelled, making the entire crew look at him.

Bones stared at him, narrowing his eyes. “What did you just say?” 

Kirk swallowed. “She’s my Omega. That’s why I was in medbay. For another damn shot. I’ve been avoiding admitting it.” He groaned, sitting in the captain’s chair and hanging his head.

Bones wouldn’t have believed him if you hadn’t of also been in medbay. “Well first of all, she’s my sister.”

“Yes, Bones. I'm well aware of that!” He snapped. “Now, someone answer my damn questions! What the hell happened, and how did she get taken?”

“I was in front of her when we saw the group, and she stepped in front to help translate and they just...took her.” He sighed heavily. 

Kirk nodded. “Alright. Spock, Bones, and Uhura. You're coming with me.” He ordered. “We're getting her back.” He turned in his chair. “Mr. Sulu get us in close, Scotty, get ready for us to be beamed down. Someone look for her location!” 

Everyone rushed about, doing as told as the four of them made their way to the transporter. “We will be talking about this, Jim.” Bones told him. 

“Can you be an ass after we get back?”

“You know I don’t care if you’re the Captain. I’ll still kill you.” 

Turning, he glared at Bones. “Right now, your sister, my mate, is being held by who knows what kinda assholes. Don't make me leave you on board.”

Bones scoffed and stood next to him in the transporter, holding his phaser out once the gold rings wrapped around them. 

Kirk had his phaser in hand, as well, his was not set to stun. Not for this. “Which way?”

Spock led the group, eyeing things carefully as they made their way through the thick forest. 

Scotty’s voice almost whispered through their Comm’s. “There is a lot of heat coming from the right of you.” 

“Thanks, Scotty.” Kirk said quietly, raising his phaser, ready to shoot. The closer they moved, the more Kirk’s body temperature rose. His instincts took over and he pushed Spock out of the way to leave. 

Bones stood by him and held his phaser, ready to kill anyone or anything that got in the way of him and his sister. 

When he neared the group, he let out a low growl when he could tell that an Alpha had touched you. “Y/N?” He called out, shooting the first man he saw coming towards them.

You felt instantly calm when you first smelt Jim nearby, shaking with fear as the group of the planet’s soldiers surrounded you. You wrapped your arms around yourself, just wanting to be back on the safety of the ship. 

Your head snapped around when the soldiers began moving one by one and you struggled in your restraints when you heard your brothers voice. “Leonard?!” You tried screaming, voice already sore from screaming before. 

Kirk just barely heard you, his grip tightening on his phaser. He wanted to desperately run forward and did so when we saw more men coming their way. 

Spock and Uhura covered him and Leonard as they sprung forward, hitting anyone that reached for them. 

“Y/N!” Jim shouted. 

Hearing him, your heart pounded in your chest. “OVER HERE!” You whimpered, wincing as you heard men falling from either side of you. 

Leonard got to you first, slicing off any bit of the restraints left. 

Kirk all but pushed Bones away, engulfing you in his arms. You wrapped your arms around him, burying your face in his neck. You breathed him in deeply, calming your heart rate.

Bones was almost growling but he knew this was not the time. 

Spock and Uhura caught up. “I heard them calling for more men, we need to leave  _ now.”  _ She spoke quickly. 

Pulling away, you nodded. “I just want to get back on the damn ship.” You said. “And away from this planet.”

Jim didn’t let go of your hand as the five of you raced back to where Scotty had dropped you off. 

“Get us back up there!” Bones shouted into his comm. 

“Aye.” Came the reply before they were all beamed back on the ship. You were still shaking ever so slightly.

Leonard quickly took you to Med Bay, harshly glaring at Jim. “You can let go of my sister now.” 

Kirk glared right back. “No.” He said through his teeth. 

“Leonard, stop.” You said softly.

He looked at you. “No. This is Jim we’re talking about.” 

Instinctively you clutched at Jim. “And? You know damn well if it wasn’t meant to be I wouldn’t have it. He’s  _ mine.”  _

Bones looked between the two of you. “No. I refuse to believe it.” He shook his head, not wanting his baby sister to be Kirk’s Omega.

Kirk’s mind was clouded, the need for you too strong to see rationally. “Well we don’t need your blessing Bones.” 

You shivered as he used his Alpha voice and leaned into him, feeling the adrenaline fade as you got tired. 

He felt you lean against him and moved to wrap his arm around you. “Shouldn’t you be worried about making sure she’s okay?”

“Are you going to jump me if I touch her?” Bones hissed. 

“Obviously not!” He snapped.

Bones growled at Jim before pulling you into a room. “Go be Captain. I’ll let you know when she’s better.” 

Kirk glanced at you and you gave him a small smile. “Go.” You didn’t want him to, but then again, you didn’t want them fighting, either. 

He was torn, but with the alarm still sounding he ran off. 

You laid in the bed Leonard put you in, and immediately felt yourself drift off. 

* * *

When Kirk reached the bridge, everyone looked over at him, curious as to what was going on. Thankfully Spock had taken over momentarily and it seemed that the ship was no longer under attack. 

“Alright, thankfully, none of the crew was seriously injured.” Kirk announced. “However, we still have no idea what they wanted.”

“It seems they just wanted to attack us Captain.” Spock nodded. 

Uhura spoke up next. “They wanted supplies of course, but they are not a well enough species to attack an entire ship.” 

“So, what, they use a distress signal to get ships in range to attack?”

“It seems that way.” Spock nodded. 

“Our shields are up and they have not imposed an immediate threat.” Sulu added. 

Kirk’s jaw clenched as he thought through his options. “Blast them.” He ordered. “Who knows how many times they’ve done this, and who knows how many more times they would.” 

“Sir?” Sulu asked, unsure that he heard right. 

“Is this because of Y/N, Captain?” Spock asked.

“They’re not a threat.” Uhura repeated. 

Kirk made fists and took a deep breath, ignoring Spock completely. “Blast them.” 

The others looked at each other, but did as ordered. 

* * *

Bones looked over where the restraints had been, and checked your vitals quickly. There was no telling how long Kirk would be able to stay away from you. Just the thought alone made Bones wince, but he focused on making sure you were okay first. 

He filled up a hypo with some low dosage pain meds and a sleeping agent for now and administered it. 

Once he was done, he left you alone, knowing that he still had to look over the others, as well.

* * *

The second the ship was out of harms way, Kirk left Spock to man the Bridge and went to Ames Bay immediately. The nurse stopped him gently when she saw him. “She’s resting. Dr McCoy gave her some pain medication, and a sleeping agent. Just as a precaution.” She told him. 

“Can I just um. Make sure?” He winced, not seeing Bones as his friend, but as an Alpha. 

She nodded, moving aside to let him pass. He all but ran to your room, relaxing slightly when he saw you. He stood next to your bed, brushing your hair back. “I’m so glad you’re safe.” He whispered, immediately feeling calmer as he held your hand. 

Sitting down on the side of the bed, he let out a breath, waiting for you to wake up.

It took a few hours, but when you woke up again, your body was still on fire. You clasped Whatever was in your hand as you tried to rub the sleep out of your eyes. 

“Hey, hey.” Kirk tried to calm you, feeling your body heat up even more.

You groaned as you heard his voice. “Where we at?” 

He chuckled lightly. “We’re back on the ship, in MedBay.” Kirk told you. “We’re far away from the assholes who took you.” 

“Because he blew them up.” Came Bones’s voice. “Spock told me.”

You widened your eyes. “You blew them up?” You cupped his cheek though it was a foreign feeling. 

He nodded. “They took you.” He leaned into your hand. “We have no idea how many people they've hurt, or how many more they would have.” 

“I'm glad you got there when you did. I heard one of them trying to claim me.” You shuddered.

He growled deep in his chest, making you shiver. He looked at Bones and raised his eyebrows. “Can me and her have a moment alone?” He hissed. 

“You are not having sex with my baby sister in my medbay!” He spat.

Kirk growled again. “I’m asking for one damn minute Bones.” 

You tried sitting up, groaning as neither man paid attention to you. You were worried, if this is how your brother and Kirk were fighting before the two of you had even had your first kiss yet, you were doomed. 


End file.
